


Forever in the Palm of Your Hand

by thawrecka



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-01
Updated: 2001-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an early winter morning Aragorn and Arwen look out a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in the Palm of Your Hand

The early morning light touched upon her features, giving her skin a pearlescent glow. Her smooth skin looked paler than ice against the dark waves that tumbled down her back. Her frozen blue eyes looked onto the wintry morning outside through high-arched windows. Despite the white sheet wrapped elegantly around her body she looked cold.

"Come back to bed, love," I said.

She gently moved her face towards me, subtly shaking it 'no', then turned back to looking out the window. One pale hand delicately touched the window, her fingers moving in a mysterious pattern over the glass. Her eyes continued to stare out the window into some neverplace only she could see, graceful tears forming at their edges.

I shifted out of the bed, moving to stand behind her, putting a battle-worn hand on her soft skin, the colour of the glowing moon. I rubbed small circles on her shoulder, hoping to ease. She sighed with all of her being and leaned back against me.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"'Tis nothing," she replied.

I wrapped my arms around her and she flowed into my embrace, her head coming to rest against mine. Looking through the window, I tried to see what she saw that saddened her. I saw the reconstruction of battered walls and working men scurrying about before their working day. I saw the smoke of industrial chimneys that mingled with the grey mist of the early morning. I saw the endless dusty plains, blackened and charred beyond the city walls. I saw the many volunteers guarding the gates until the soldiers were fully healed.

I looked down to where her milky-white fingers intertwined with mine, our rings gleaming in the light.

"It's beautiful, in it's own way," she said, wistfully.

Looking back up to the window I replied, "Yes, it is."

I turned my face towards hers, dropping a kiss on the high arch of her cheek. She nestled further against my body, a feint smile playing on her lips.

"Come back to bed, love," I said, and this time she smiled, a soft, warm smile that called to the very blood in my veins.

Still, a soft tinge of sadness remained in her eyes, always.


End file.
